Avec tout mon cœur
by choup37
Summary: 509. Gwen se réveille dans le lac...


_** Avec tout mon cœur**_

* * *

_Avec tout mon cœur_

Les paroles du blond résonnaient dans l'esprit de la jeune femme alors qu'elle fixait ce dernier reculer dans le lac. La tête lui tournait sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, lui donnant la sensation de vaciller. C'était comme si un lourd voile de ténèbres venait de commencer à se déchirer dans un coin de son esprit, lui rendant peu à peu sa liberté de penser.

_Avec tout mon cœur_

La lumière autour d'elle s'accentua tandis que la brune prenait conscience du lieu où elle se trouvait. Des montagnes, un grand lac étincelant sous les rayons du soleil au zénith, chaud, très chaud, et devant elle, Arthur, Arthur qui la fixait avec un amour et une dévotion qui vinrent percer en plein dans le brouillard qui l'entourait. _Arthur._ Devant elle. Qui lui parlait. Elle pouvait voir ses si belles lèvres bouger, mais ne comprenait pas ce qu'il prononçait. Un poids intérieur dont elle réalisa soudain l'existence l'entravait, limitant sa réflexion. Fronçant les sourcils, Gwen réunit toutes ses forces pour se concentrer, se demandant intérieurement ce que faisait son mari dans cette eau en armure.

_Avec tout mon cœur_

Cœur. Amour. Mariage. Arthur. Arthur qui lui sourit dans sa petite maison, Arthur qui vient la sauver des griffes d'Hengist, Arthur qui se bat contre son père pour la sauver du bûcher, Arthur qui hurle qu'il renonce au trône, Arthur qui la fait s'assoir à la Table ronde à ses cotés.. Les souvenirs éclatèrent soudain dans sa mémoire sans prévenir, en une série de flashs tous plus puissants les uns que les autres, telle une vague incontrôlable et irrépressible, qui remonta le flot de son esprit, balayant le sortilège gravé par Morgane dans sa chair et lui redonnant sa conscience...

_Avec tout mon cœur_

Un hoquet lui échappa, tandis que la réalité de son état venait la frapper en pleine face. Ensorcelée. Morgane. Tour. Peur. Lutter. Arthur. Se battre. Arthur. "_Avec tout mon cœur", _murmurait ce dernier depuis de longues minutes. _"Avec tout mon cœur"_, répéta faiblement son épouse, avant de se diriger lentement mais sûrement vers la surface aquatique afin de le rejoindre, luttant férocement contre le sort qui voulait l'en empêcher et la garder sous le contrôle de la prêtresse.

_Avec tout mon cœur_

L'eau était froide et bientôt sa robe devint lourde et pesante autour d'elle, mais Guenièvre sentait à peine le poids du tissu, les yeux rivés sur le seul et unique être qui comptait au monde pour elle en cet instant. Le jeune homme avait tendu la main, lui chuchotant _"Viens",_ ce qu'elle fit sans hésiter, hypnotisée par sa présence céleste. Les sanglots montaient dans sa gorge alors que l'ancienne prisonnière posait sa paume dans le gant de cuir du souverain, qui l'aida à se stabiliser et avancer dans le lac.

_Avec tout mon cœur_

Des mots prononcés derrière elle dont la reine ne comprit pas le sens alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans l'eau. Une explosion de lumière autour de son corps, aussi blanche et pure que la neige qui recouvrait le sol l'hiver. La sensation d'être libre de toute contrainte et de voler dans le ciel, une plénitude si complète que c'en était inhumain. Lorsque l'amie de Merlin rouvrit les yeux, c'était nettoyée de tout sort de soumission. Lentement, cette dernière se retourna, et croisa les diamants bleus embués de larmes de son si cher époux. Un pâle sourire vint orner ses lèvres tandis que sa femme le reconnaissait, le voyant enfin tel qu'il était réellement après tant de semaines de vie parmi les ténèbres. Et lorsque les bras de l'homme aux boucles blondes vinrent s'enrouler autour d'elle pour la serrer contre son torse, en une étreinte d'amour désespérée, elle sentit son cœur faire un bond terrible dans sa poitrine alors que le soulagement l'envahissait. _Arthur était là._ C'était fini. Tout irait bien à présent.

* * *

**Bonjour à tous et toutes! Cela fait une éternité que je n'ai pas écrite sur ce fandom, pourtant ma boite à idées est pleine, mais je ne sais pas, je n'y parvenais pas... L'idée de cette fic m'est venue quasiment juste après le visionnage du 5x09, je me suis imaginée à la place de Gwen, avec les mots d'Arthur qui résonnent dans le silence. La suite m'est venue assez naturellement quand je me suis lancée; je suis agréablement surprise du résultat, je n'avais jamais réellement écrit sur Gwen (A part dans _Une histoire de cœur_) et au final c'est loin d'être une catastrophe.**

**Alors, vos avis?**


End file.
